Meet the Robinsons but Not what you expected
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: This is Meet the Robinsons but it's a twist because it is boy on boy. Neal is my character and Lewis get together. Mpreg. Please read and enjoy. :) This is my first Mature story please.


**It's been awhile I know and I'm sorry there is so much I need to get done and my friends **

**have decided that I've been alone long enough and now they're planning set ups from here to Africa it seems. Anyway I hope you guys like this as most of mine seem to be yes m-preg but AU. Some what of the same future just different people. :) This goes out to megawomen 1520 and I'm sorry it took so long to do this but you see when I heard you wanted this done the problem was I didn't even know what you were talking about. So I borrowed the movie from a from a friend and well I loved it. Not my favorite movies but defiantly a good one and now I own it. And Also I try to catch what the character is like so I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...but I wish I did because then I wouldn't have to worry about paying school bills off so much.**

**Dedicated to megawoman 1520**

When Lewis turned 16 and began thinking about a future with a family. He though back to when he had seen his future family with Franny. He sighs because he wants a family as big as that and he knows that his adopted mother Lucille and his adopted father Bud would love him no matter what. After all just recently he learned that he is gay. He realized this after he figured out his latest crush was a guy three years older then him. A guy who always had a girl on him.

Lewis finished college a few years ago. First kid to graduate at 12 now until he was 15 almost 16 was working on new inventions but sadly even that got old. He sat on a leather chair in the living room and looks out the window. 'Why can't I find someone? Franny hasn't talk to me since I broke up with her last year. After I told her why.' Lewis thought in his head. 'Did I ruin Wilbur's future? I do love him after all. I've loved him since I met him. I never did understand why until I realized I was his father but did I lose that chance?'

Mildred stepped into the house that moment and notice Lewis sitting the chair thinking again. She went over and softly asked, "Is something wrong, Lewis?"

Lewis looks up at her and says, "Yes, and honestly I think there is something you need to know mom. I-I have no intention of getting back together with Franny no matter what anyone says."

She smiles and says, "I know and so does your father. Is there a reason why?"

"Mom," He says. "I'm gay. I like a guy 3 years older then me and his name is Neal. He's tall, has black hair slightly longer then mine. Amazing blue-green eyes and he's nice, caring, kind, and just awesome."

She laughs and says, "It's ok you know. We don't care. We figured you were gay when you stopped going with girls except to hang with them and then showing no other interest but we are ok with it. We just want you happy although I'm not sure you're get that family you always wanted unless you adopted."

"Or I invent something to let a guy get pregnant by another guy." Lewis smiles and continues. "Thanks mom!"

_A few weeks later_

Lewis went on a walk while thinking about his new invention he was working on and he knew that when the time came, he would test it on himself and his partner should he ever have one. He looks up from the ground and notices Neal not to far ahead of him walking with a girlfriend of his. Lewis sighs and slid off to the side to let them pass but the only one to pass was the girl.

"Hey, I've seen you around. What's you're name?" Neal asks.

"Lewis. Lewis Robinson. What's yours?" He asks while shaking a little bit.

Neal smiles and says, "Neal. Neal Coldfire." He pauses for a moment before saying, "You're that genius kid aren't you? The one who graduated at 12 from college and is said to be one of smartest people of our time. Didn't you also win the noble peace prize just recently?"

Lewis nods and waits for the insults of you don't belong here, can't get a girlfriend or a boyfriend because you're such a freak, you have no right to be here, and etc. However, what he heard next was nothing what he expected.

"That's really awesome. I mean it. I wish I could have graduated at 12 instead of this year but not all of us can be geniuses like you kid. You're just amazing." Neal says. "Would you like to get a soda or something Lewis?" He smiles and nods. Neal laughs and then leads the way to a small cafe up the road.

After they had settled in to drink their sodas, eat some fries, and talked for awhile. Neal sighs then says, "I can't do this."

Lewis looks at him confused and says "Do what, Neal?"

Neal sighs then says, "Like you and I mean more then a friend you see Lewis. I may be 19 but ever since I saw you when you were 14. I thought you were really cute then and a second later all I can think is you're 3 years younger then me this could never be. No matter how much we want it. You're not even 18 yet. So I've had a crush on you for awhile and I'm well bi. I like both girls and boys but you are the first one I've been attracted this long to male or female."

"I ummm well...it's ok I don't mind. I am gay after all and I like you more and longer then any guy I've ever had a crush on. Yeah I know I'm 16 almost 17 but I would like to try if you want to besides my parents won't mind if they met you. They always say that who I end up with is my choice and no one else and age hardly matters." Lewis said.

Neal sighs and said, "It's not your parents hell not even mine but it's the law. I don't want you to get hurt because someone hates that I'm over 18." He smiles. "I'll make you a deal if we still feel the same way when you're 18 then we'll get together and we'll be friends until then. If not we'll stay friends besides you need to see who else is out there, you're young but don't forget I promise to be there if you need anyone."

Lewis thought about this for a moment. He nods as he agree with everything mentioned earlier. He smiles and says, "Alright, I can deal with that. If we're not together we're be friends at least." They chat some more before going their separate ways home.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Lewis and Neal were always there for each through the countless boyfriends/girlfriends, failed experiments, and of course what ever fights there may have been. The only thing that never really changed was their feelings for each other. Then before they knew it Lewis was 18 but with someone as was Neal. Lewis had grown to 5'5", more lean then any muscles not that he didn't have any, his blond hair still stood up, and he now dressed in looser clothing then before with t-shirts and some baggy pants. As Neal had grown to be 6'2", very muscular, and wore baggy pants and t-shirts as well.

As Lewis's birthday approached he and his family celebrated a week early because his parents were going to be out of town for his birthday weekend. Just the typical family dinner, with a beautiful homemade birthday cake, and of course the parents singing happy birthday. After receiving books that were rare and some parts for something he was working on.

Before everyone knew it Lewis's parents were gone for the next few weeks. Then his boyfriend Ned, who actually looks like Neal, Neal, and his girlfriend Anna who had brown hair, is petite, hazel eyes and wore a skimpy tank top outfit and mini skirt. They went out to eat and chat for a few hours. They returned about 11 pm. They talked more about school, where they wanted to go in their lives, and then Ned did something that Lewis didn't expect at all.

Ned left the house to go to his car and brought in some alcohol. Vodka, tequila, beer, whiskey, brandy, and you name it there was at least one bottle of it. Lewis was shocked because all he ever had was beer nothing stronger and Anna was just to happy to see it all while Ned was not so thrilled but like pretty much every party they were drinking, take shots, and just getting wasted.

Hours passed, it was 2 am when Ned decided to leave the alcohol here and walk home because he didn't live that far from Lewis just a few houses down and luckily his parents weren't home either. Anna ends up walking with him because she lived the next street over. Neal is only spending the night because he would have to drive to get where he lives on the other side of tow n.

Lewis says drunkenly, "If you sant...want you can leep upstairs on the couch in my room. It sill...will be fine I'm sure..."

Neal follows him up in silence staring at his ass the entire way while bring up some more beer and vodka. When they reach Lewis's room, Neal places them next to Lewis male pregnancy invent that he was sure was finally done and now all Lewis needed to do was test it. Lewis starts to talk but then Neal just gently grabs him and kisses him. His tongue meets Lewis's tongue.

Lewis moans and Neal breaks the kiss then begins on his neck. Lewis is moaning and making sweet noises that Neal begins to love. When Neal stops he smirks and Lewis is panting a little bit. Neal reaches over to pass Lewis another beer but grabs the male pregnancy invention and hands it to Lewis. Lewis, not even thinking or looking at it, drinks it in about three gulps and Neal finishes his beer at the same time then sits on the bed. Lewis moves to straddle Neal's lap and begins to kiss him. There isn't much of a fight for dominance as Neal easily wins.

Neal growls after he guided Lewis's hand underneath his shirt to his nipple. He then gently pushes Lewis back and tosses his shirt somewhere in Lewis's room and does the same to Lewis. Lewis pants and tries saying, "N-Neal, Please...Please take me but-t p-please be gentle. I am a v-vir-g-gin."

Neal says, "I promise it I will be gentle but it will still hurts Lewis. No matter how hard I try but I will be as gentle as I can. I promise." He opened Lewis's pants and rubbed his erection. Lewis bucks up into Neal's hand.

"P-please m-more." Lewis moans. Neal smirks and gently pushes Lewis up to take off his pants and boxers. He tells Lewis to stay there while he stands to take off his boxers and pants. Then Neal has Lewis lay on the bed with his ass facing Neal.

Neal says while grabbing some lotion near by, "This will hurt somewhat but please relax and trust me that it will get better, Lewis." Lewis nods and Neal goes to his asshole and starts rubbing around it. After a few moments of that, Neal begins to thrust a finger inside looking for Lewis's prostate. After Lewis got use to it, he felt Neal add a second finger and Lewis gasps when he feels Neal pressing on his prostate. He then adds a third finger to finish stretching him and hitting his prostate every time. He then flips Lewis over.

A few moments later Lewis feels Neal crotch at his entrance but keeps himself relaxed. Neal leans forward and kisses Lewis while he pushes in to Lewis. Lewis eagerly kisses back then gasps when Neal is done pushing inside. Neal lets Lewis get use to it but Lewis, a few moments later, begins moving and then Neal begins moving slow. Then Lewis once again felt the great pleasure when Neal hit his prostate again. He moans and grunts while Neal does the same thing. Lewis says,"Faster." As he sits up and puts his arms around Neal's neck. They begin to kiss. A hot and steamy kiss filled with groans and moans when Neal goes faster hitting Lewis's prostate each time. Neal then grabs Lewis crotch to pump it a few times before Lewis cums with Neal's name on his lips and the words I love you.

Neal cums a few moments later with Lewis's name on his lips as well with the words I love you. Neal has fallen on top of Lewis and now he rolls to the side to put his arms around Lewis's waist and pull him closer. They fall asleep until the next morning.

The next morning they woke up to Lois's cell phone going off. Lewis picks it up with a groan and says, "Yes?"

"Good Morning Lewis." Ned said. "Umm I think there's something we need to talk about." Lewis heard giggling in the back ground and he thought it sounds like Anna. He knew they were both drunk when they left last night.

He notices Neal looking at him shocked. "Ummmm What do we need to talk about?" Lewis asks nervously.

"I um kinda sleep with Anna last night. She was too drunk to go home and she ended up staying here. We decided to drink some more and one thing lead to another...I'm so sorry." Ned said.

Lewis sighs and says, "Well Neal and I slept together too so I can't be mad at you. I'm sorry too Ned. I don't think we can get mad at each other for this so. Let's forgive and well move on you know."

He could practically hear a smile on the other end when Ned spoke again, "Actually, I think this turned out better then we thought Lewis. I know you don't love me like you love Neal and I don't love you but I do like Anna a lot. I say we mutually break up but stay friends you know and I believe Anna is going to talk to Neal." At that time Neal's phone goes off and he leaves the room to answer it.

"Are you sure about this? After all this couldn't have happened in one night. You must have thought about it before all this." Lewis says.

"Yeah...Anna and I talked about it before because we knew that you two liked each other or possibly love each other. So over the time I began to like her but last night was the first time we slept together I promise. We stayed true to you and Neal. I promise." Ned says.

"I believe you and I wish for the best of luck for you and Anna if you get together. Talk to you later." Lewis says.

"Bye Lewis." Ned says before hanging up.

Neal walks back in at this point and starts to pick up his clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lewis says, "Neal?" as he sat besides him still naked. "Are you ok?"

Neal says, "I don't know. I just don't know what to think Lewis. I'm not sure I'm ready to be, you know in this relationship. What I said is true I do love you but everything last night was spur of the moment. I want to be able to think about it first and you to think about it as well."

Lewis nods in understanding before saying, "And I'm guessing no contact for while when we're thinking?"  
"Yeah I think now that would be for the best while we think." Neal says while changing back into his clothes. "I'll see you later I promise." They smile at each other before Neal leaves. That was the last time they saw each other before something unexpected happened.

_About a month and a half later_

Lewis hadn't felt well for a few weeks and he still didn't. His parents watch in worry because they knew everything that happened between the two couples. Anna and Ned have been together since they slept together and Neal well Neal hadn't been around since then. Bud and Lucille couldn't stand to see their son so sick. She decided she had enough and took him to the doctor.

The doctor asked about his symptoms and found that Lewis keep throwing up, gained a little weigh still, and was tired all the time. The doctor couldn't find anything so far and waiting for the test results. He says, "There is one more test I want to do even if I do think it's highly unlikely. We're going to have a pregnancy test done."

Lewis jumps at that before asking, "Why? It's not possible!"

The doctor says,"Yes, I know but you may have another problem that it can pick up. Besides we you won't be pregnant. We both know that."

"I don't know about that one." Lewis says after he thought a moment. "Great. Damn it. IT just might be possible..."

The doctor and his mom Lucille look at him weird.

"I had just finish with few other things before I told you I was gay mom. I knew that I always wanted kids. You know a big family but since I'm gay, we all know that's not possible. So I decided to make an invent that would help gay couples have kids. Unfortunately, it works on only male couples right now. Neal, Ned, Anna, and I were drinking while you were gone with dad After, Ned and Anna left, Neal and I headed up to my room and we were drinking some more as well. I think he handed me my complete invention for male pregnancy instead of a beer. All I needed to do was test it out and it looks like I did."

The doctor was shocked to say the least before composing himself and saying, "We'll see. We'll have the results ready for in a bit."

They went home to wait for the phone call that came a few hours later. Bud and Lucille waits for Lewis to get off the phone. He comes into the living a few moments later and says, "The results confirm it. My invention works and I'm am now indeed pregnant. The baby is going to be fine the doctor said as long as I keep the child, I need to take the extra hormones and stay to a strict diet for now. Now I have to tell Neal." They nod and hug him.

He went to his room and picks up his cell. He decides to get this over with and dials Neal's number.

Neal answers, "Hello?"

"Neal." Lewis says and he takes a swallow before continuing. "I need to talk to you as soon as possible."

"What's up Lewis? Something wrong?" Neal asks with concern.

"I guess if it's good or bad news, it's up to you but if you could please come here now if you're free at the moment." Lewis says.  
"I'll be there soon. I promise." Neal says before he hangs up.

Less then twenty minutes later, Neal is standing at his bedroom door. Neal walks over to him and hugs him tightly. "What's wrong Lewis?"

Lewis held him tightly as he says, "I'm pregnant with your child, Neal."

Neal leans back but is still holding Lewis and says, "Wait what? That's not possible is it? You're a male and I'm a male. It doesn't add up Lewis."

"I know but I was inventing something for gay couples to have kids if they didn't want to adopt or have both you know. And when you went to hand me a -" Lewis was interrupted.

"Beer. I grabbed the bottle with your invention instead and it was complete, ready for testing. Now as a result we are expecting a baby." Neal finishes up Lewis's sentence. Lewis nods. Neal smiles and continues. "Now this only makes it better. I was coming back to tell you I'm staying and I want to be your boyfriend and this makes it even better. I'm going to be a father. We're going to be parents." He smiles at Lewis and Lewis smiles back.

Lucille and Bud decided that Neal should move into the house to help Lewis with the baby. Over the months, they all help Lewis while he goes through the morning sickness, weird cravings, gaining weight, and all the other symptoms for pregnancies. Bud and Lucille could tell that Lewis and Neal are getting scared as the due date approaches. They all learned recently that the baby is going to be healthy very healthy and they couldn't be happier with that result. Bud and Lucille decides however, to talk to both of them.

Bud decides to talk to Neal while Lucille seeks out their son. Bud found Neal in his and Lewis bedroom. Bud walks over and says, "Neal, I think we should talk. Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't think Louis wants you just to do this for his sake. Staying for the baby."

Neal says, "I'm scared but I'm not walking out. Sir, I love your son very much. I never imaged being a father at age 21 and not with a boy either. Don't get me wrong. I'm very happy with him. I never imaging it this way but I couldn't image it any other way. I'm just not prepared."

"I wasn't prepared to adopt Lewis. I wasn't sure where this was going to go. What the future held but I decided that didn't matter because it would be us. Lucille, Louis, and me were going to be a family. It didn't matter what would happen as long as we're together."

Neal smiles and says, "Thanks. I feel better now. Now there is something I want to ask you. May I ask for your son's hand? I know that gay marriage may not be legal in some places but I'd feel better if I did. I've wanted to for awhile."

Bud laughs and says, "You have my permission. I wish you two the best of luck." He hugs Neal. "It would be an honor to have you for a son."

Same time with Lucille and Lewis

Lucille found Lewis on the porch since it was a lovely cool evening in spring. Lucille sits down next to Lewis and says, "Are you scared?"

Lewis looks at her, "Shitless, mom. I'm not ready for this. I now understand the whole thing women go through while being pregnant. I don't care if the child is a boy or girl because I will love them no matter what. I'm scared about the pregnancy and scared that Ned is going to leave me. That people will hate me. What do I do?"

"Not worry so much." She said smiling. "We love you, Ned loves you and the world doesn't matter. All pregnancies are hard in fact sometimes women can't get pregnancy and it's hard but you're giving the world a chance of reproduction without the usual boy girl situation. Besides, Adoptions can be scary to because you never know if they're going to work or not either. It's ok to be scared but it's courage and love that sees you through. It will be hard but we're be here for you."

Lewis looks down at his stomach and thinks how he's in his 5th month. He smiles at Lucille and says, "Thanks mom." They hug and smile.

"You better go talk to Neal now. You two should talk this out together too. It is your life and your baby but if you two don't work things out about your fear now. If you don't you may never do it sweetie." says Lucille.

Lewis nods and heads out of the door to find Neal. He opens the door nearly hitting Neal. Neal says in surprise, "Hey watch it." He steps out of the way of the door.

Lewis sees him move and says, "Neal? I'm so sorry I didn't know you would be right there

Neal says, "It's ok I didn't know it was you either." Neal pulls Lewis into a hug. "We need to talk."

Lewis nods and leads Neal to their bedroom. Neal sits Lewis on the bed and sits beside him taking Lewis's hand. Neal says, "I'm not here just for the sake of the baby. I'm here because I love you and I love the baby. I want this family as much as you do. I want everything that comes with dealing with a family. Grant it I'm scare shitless right now but I want it even more then I'm scared. I'm not leaving."

Lewis smiles and says, "Good because I don't plan on leaving either." Neal laughs and kisses him.

Three months

Lewis looks at Neal and Neal knows hes upset. They had talked about baby colors for the baby room in their apartment they decided to rent a few months ago.

Lewis says, "Neal, I thought we decided on a sea color green because then it wouldn't matter if the child is a girl or a boy. This is not a sea color, this is a dark green."

Neal said, "I am sorry baby please don't yell or get too upset because you know it could harm the baby. The sales person said this is the sea color green...It also says it on the can."

Lewis blinks and sighs whiles saying, "I'm sorry Neal. It's not your fault nor mine or that sales clerk. It is a beautiful color really." He turns to Neal and hugs him. "You did great. This emotions are getting the best of me. I'm sorry."

Neal hugs him back while saying, "Its ok. Besides I think our kid will love the color or they won't care at all." They smile at each other and then they kiss before Lewis groans a little in pain. "What's wrong?" Neal asks.

Lewis says, "I think the baby is ready to come. OHHHhhhhh." He holds his stomach.

Neal grabs the overnight bag while Lewis gets his jacket and cell phone to call Neal's and his parents. Once everyone was ready to go and the parents were contacted, they headed to their car to the hospital.

Once everyone was at the hospital and Lewis was in the delivery room. While Lewis is delivering the child, Neal meets up with Lewis's parents and his own. Neal paces back and forth.

Martha, Neal's mother, says, "Neal it will be fine. Don't worry so much." She hugs Neal who finally comes to sit by her.

Neal sighs and replies, "I know my dear mother. I am just worried about Lewis giving birth and how the world of science will deal with this."

Both mothers sit by Neal and hug him as they wait for news. The fathers sit near each other and try to decide what to talk about while they wait for Lewis.

A few hours later Dr. Mondjge walks out and goes to the family while saying, "Neal?" Neal jumps up and walks over to the doctor. "Lewis is fine and so is your son. Congratulations, and please come right in. Your parents can't visit yet."

The doctor leads Neal to Lewis room and then Neal sees Lewis holding their son. Neal practically runs to his side, smiling and says,"He's beautiful and so are you."

Lewis smiles and says, "I want to name him Wilbur."

Neal smiles and says, "I agree no name would be better." Neal sits behind Lewis who is still holding this child. "This is the best it can get. You, me, and our child. I've been wanting to ask if you would marry me Lewis." He pulls out a ring and holds it where Lewis can see it and holds Lewis with his other arm.

Lewis smiles and says, "Yes, I want to marry you." Lewis smiles and lets Neal slide the ring on his finger. Then they just hold each other and coo over the beautiful baby Wilbur.

_And here we are. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this story. I may write another story when Wilbur is older and they've been married for years. Please review. HeartofaGoddess is out! Later!_


End file.
